blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghom
Ghom, Lord and Aspect of Gluttony (a.k.a. the Ravening Beast) was a mighty demon and (literally) the largest of Azmodan's generals. Biography Ghom was a powerful demon in service of Azmodan. Like all demons, he fought the forces of Heaven in the Great Conflict. Ghom once devoured six angels in a single swallow - spears included. On Sanctuary, Ghom was faced with a new enemy—humanity, specifically those serving at Bastion's Keep. He was among Azmodan's forces that laid siege to the fortress. When Azmodan's infernal siege engines breached the Keep's walls, Ghom was sent forth to spearhead the assault from within the Keep. However, a small band of heroes, under the command of Tyrael, defeated his minions on the way to the larder, and successfully dispatched the Lord of Gluttony, preventing Azmodan from achieving victory from below the keep.Diablo III, Act III Before he died, however, Ghom had spoiled all of the fortress's stored food. Sister Frances of the Alliance of the Dying Sun wondered how the garrison would make it through the next season.Diablo III, Set Dungeon In-game Ghom features as the first boss in Act III of Diablo III. He must be killed to stop the siege of Bastion's Keep. The combat takes place in The Larder, in a relatively large room with four indestructible pillars. There are no objects in it, save for the Half-Eaten Guard which drops a lore book called Ghom's Log. After passing the iron gate, the combat starts after a short cutscene. ]] For his size, the Lord of Gluttony moves surprisingly quickly, but his attacks (except for Gas Cloud) are very slow. Ghom has a total of four attacks: *'Gas Cloud': the main weapon, and the one most likely to cause the player's death. This creates two clouds of gas (one at the player's location, and one above Ghom) dealing average Poison damage over time, and the damage of each cloud grows as the player is standing in it. The cloud, once placed, holds for 1 minute, does not move and does not grow in size. Multiple clouds intersecting with each other do not stack. If Ghom is not killed quickly, he can fill the entire room with his gas clouds, but with very careful positioning, one can make them despawn faster than they are filling the free room space. After Ghom's death, his clouds deal no damage. *'Bile Spew': sprays players in a mid-range cone in front of Ghom with acid, dealing high Poison damage over 2 seconds. *'Slime': a long-range attack that deals slight Poison damage and spawns two Slimes on enemies hit that continuously attack the player. Once both are killed, they drop a guaranteed Health Globe. This attack is used with no regards as to whether a foe is in melee range. *'Bite': regular melee attack, deals slight to average Physical damage. Having a Mara's Kaleidoscope equipped will trivialize the encounters with Ghom; the clouds are weak and, as mentioned above, do not stack if more clouds occupy the same location. It will add insult to injury when the poison heals the Nephalem as the result of having equipped the above mentioned amulet. On Torment difficulty, Ghom has a hard enrage timer of 4 minutes. Once the time is up, he no longer has a cooldown on his Gas cloud, and existing clouds no longer despawn. However, for an adequately geared player, most of the room (if not the entire room) will be filled with gas long before that timer expires, so positioning and slow retreating from Ghom is advised if defenses are not up to par. However, since his damage does not increase, it is still possible to kill him after the enrage. Voracity is the Rift Guardian variant of Ghom. The Foul Desecrator, Gaping Maw of Hell is a Uber variant of Ghom, only encountered during the Infernal Machine event. The Stomach is a non-combat pet (modeled after Ghom) available to players. Personality and Traits "Lord of Gluttony" is a title Ghom lives up to. Ghom's hunger is his signature weapon. He has four mouths: one (largest) on his torso, two that act as a pair of spaulders and, apparently, one more under his helmet on his head. Whenever he speaks, flatulences and licking of lips are heard. He attacks with a rather foul smelling gas, a putrid vomit attack and a bone crushing snap bite, but according to Deckard Cain, he also uses his bile and 'other substances' in combat. Ghom is also very sadistic, even for a demon, as he prefers eating his victims alive, tearing the flesh from their bones very slowly, and likes humans to be served to him purposefully overfed ('stuffed', as Ghom himself calls it) with the fresh meat of their dead comrades. Trivia *A message from the Lord of Gluttony can be found on the corpse of a dead soldier, detailing Ghom's dietary preferences and orders he gives to his personal retinue to keep him sated. *When Ghom is defeated, random debris also appears in addition to loot. Each time this occurs, there is a 1% chance that a Louisiana license plate will fall out, in reference to the movie Jaws.2014-05-16, Celebrate Two Years of Diablo III With Undiscovered Easter Eggs. The Escapist, accessed on 2014-05-17 Videos File:Monk - Hardcore Nightmare Ghom Strat and Kill - Diablo 3 References Category:Boss Category:Act 3 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Sin Lieutenants Category:Deities Category:Aspects Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Lords of Hell